Tête-à-tête With Tom TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: C'est facile de tricher à des tests quand tu as un Seigneur des Ténèbres très compétent en connexion mentale. Oneshot.


Tête-à-tête With Tom → Tête-à-tête Avec Tom

Auteur : knuckz

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

HP ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à knuckz qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et HP appartient à J.K. Rowling ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

**Lien fic d'origine : ** s/6975743/1/T%C3%AAte-%C3%A0-t%C3%AAte-With-Tom

Résumé: C'est facile de tricher à des tests quand tu as un Seigneur des Ténèbres très compétent en connexion mentale. Oneshot.

Bonne lecture~

XXXXX

.

''Hey Tom, sais-tu- PUTAIN, qu'est-ce que tu fais !''

C'était Harry Potter. D'un âge inconnu, Harry Potter était un adolescent qui fréquentait l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard, probablement l'école de sorcellerie la plus reconnue de son temps. Célèbre pour avoir survécu à une tentative d'assassinat à l'âge d'un an, qui avait par conséquent entraîné la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres de ses mains, Harry était bien connu avant même d'entrer dans la société Magique.

''Potter !'' S'exclama Voldemort de surprise. ''Qu-qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de m'espionner !''

Voldemort, anciennement connu comme Tom Riddle, était le Seigneur des Ténèbres en question, celui qui avait semé la terreur dans le pays des années auparavant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vaincu par un Harry Potter d'un an. Il était à peu près la risée de la Confédération des Seigneurs Noirs (si ça existait vraiment, bien sûr). Et il faisait de son mieux, vraiment.

Harry secoua la tête comme pour s'enlever une image de sa tête.

''Tom, c'est juste une _petite fille_.'' Dit Harry à l'homme. ''Aie un peu de décence, mec.''

''Blâme-toi. Tu _sais_ que je suis un Seigneur des Ténèbres.'' Répondit défensivement Voldemort. Et c'était l'essence d'une conversation normale entre eux deux.

Leur histoire était assez longue, pleine de haine des deux côtés, mais pour faire court, Harry Potter et le Seigneur Noir Lord Voldemort avait un lien mental à travers lequel ils pouvaient communiquer, à cause d'un Sortilège de la Mort qui avait mal tourné.

Au début, Voldemort était capable de l'utiliser pour envoyer à Harry de fausses visions et en autre le tourmenter en général… c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne découvre qu'il était aussi capable d'utiliser la connexion. Et ce fut là que Voldemort découvrit le véritable inconvénient d'avoir un lien mental avec un adolescent : ils étaient _sacrément_ ennuyant.

''Tu sais, Tom, tu essaies beaucoup trop dur.'' Lui dit Harry, prétendant faire attention en classe alors qu'il discutait mentalement avec son pire ennemi. ''Je veux dire, je suis sûr que tu as des normes à respecter, être un Seigneur Noir et tout… mais vraiment ? Je t'ai vu faire d'horribles choses, mais… elle préfère probablement un garçon de sept ans.''

''Je suis un homme _mauvais_, Potter. Je fais des choses _mauvaises_.'' Répondit Voldemort avec condescendance. ''Quelle partie de _mauvais_ tu ne comprends pas ?''

''Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris tout tes trucs _démoniaques_ que tu fais, mais même les mauvaises personnes ont un semblant de morale.'' Lui dit Harry. ''Tu ne peux pas faire ça aux petites filles.''

Harry pouvait l'entendre grogner de l'autre côté de la connexion. Souriant, Harry cacha son amusement alors qu'il continuait la fustigation du Dark Lord.

''Quel genre de merde déchirerait la tête de l'ours en peluche d'une douce et innocente petite fille de sept ans ?'' Dit Harry, essayant activement de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

''Que puis-je dire ?'' Répondit Voldemort et Harry pouvait presque l'entendre sourire narquoisement dans sa voix. ''Les pleurs d'enfants m'aident à m'endormir.''

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Harry éclata de rire.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Potter ?'' Demanda Voldemort, semblant un peu ennuyé qu'on se moque de lui.

''Sérieusement Tom ?'' Dit Harry entre deux rires. ''Arracher les têtes de poupées ?''

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ?'' Demanda Voldemort.

''Eh bien, si c'est ton idée de la torture…'' Dit Harry, riant toujours. ''Tu n'es pas exactement le Caligula d'aujourd'hui. C'est assez pathétique, Tom, d'être surpassé par un Moldu.''

''Eh bien, si tu veux le savoir, Potter.'' L'informa Voldemort. ''Je l'a fait pleurer dans le cadre d'un rituel qui l'utilisera en sacrifice pour invoquer un démon qui la violera jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde toute semblance d'elle-même avant de la consommer douloureusement vivante.''

L'humeur humoristique d'Harry s'évanouit immédiatement alors qu'il comprenait ce qui allait arriver à cette petite fille.

Il y eut un bref silence entre eux avant que Voldemort ne parle.

''Alors…'' Dit-il, nonchalamment. ''Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ?''

''Je… Je dois y aller.'' Dit Harry, d'une voix rauque. Voldemort sourit quand il sentit le lien mental se fermer.

''Quel idiot crédule.'' Commenta le Lord Noir. Il éclata de rires aigus lorsque que la petite pleura quand il arracha la tête d'une autre poupée de poney.

XXXXX

Harry dut se retenir de rire à voix haute, de peur de déranger ses camarades de classe durant le dîner. Pourtant, son corps tremblait d'humour contenu, prétendant rire aux blagues boiteuses de ses compagnons.

Dans sa tête par contre, il riait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

"WHAHAHAHAHA!"

''Tais-toi, Potter, ce n'est pas drôle.'' Dit Voldemort, grommelant quelque chose d'inintelligible.

''Mec, tu as des Mangemorts vraiment stupide, Tom.'' Dit Harry, amusé.

''C'est surtout Bellatrix.'' Répondit Voldemort. ''Elle a toujours eu quelques neurones en moins.''

''Tes partisans pensent vraiment que tu es un monstre, hein ?'' Demanda Harry.

''Juste parce que je suis un mauvais Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut pas dire que je veux manger un nouveau-né pour le dîner.'' Dit Voldemort, semblant contrarié à cette pensée. ''Et elle m'a vu manger de la nourriture. Pourquoi offrirait-elle de kidnapper une femme enceinte pour que je mange le fœtus ?''

''Cette salope cinglée.'' Dit Harry, en riant aux idioties de Bellatrix.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Harry?'' Demanda Hermione, mais Harry ne semblait pas l'entendre.

''Potter, je crois que la Sang-de-bourbe te parle.'' Dit Voldemort mais Harry l'ignora.

''Pourquoi gardes-tu Bellatrix si elle est tellement folle ?'' Demanda Harry. Il pouvait sentir l'équivalent mental d'un haussement d'épaules de Voldemort.

''Elle est utile parfois.'' Dit-il. ''Et elle est bonne.''

''Ce n'est pas une bonne raison.'' Argumenta Harry. ''Les folles n'en valent pas la peine, même si elles sont bonnes.''

''Eh bien, pourquoi gardes-tu cette Sang-de-bourbe autour de toi ?'' Rétorqua Voldemort. ''Elle a l'air sacrément ennuyeuse.''

''Eh bien, je suppose qu'elle est utile… parfois.'' Dit Harry s'estompant. Il pouvait presque entendre le sourire narquois sur le visage de Voldemort.

"Et?"

''Mais Hermione n'est pas _si_ bonne.'' Argumenta Harry. ''Elle est… mec, va te faire foutre Tom.''

''Tout ce que je dis c'est que ça ne fait pas de mal de garder des filles chaudes, même si elles sont aussi folles que Bellatrix.'' Fit remarquer Tom. ''Et elle est douée pour soulager ma tension sexuelle.''

Harry fronça les sourcils à ça.

''Attends… elle est mariée à Lestrange.''

''Ça ne m'arrête pas, ça ne l'arrête pas et si il essaie quelque chose, je le torturerai et le tuerai.'' Dit Voldemort d'un ton neutre.

''Et pour ton-''

''La ferme, Potter ! Nous avions convenu de ne plus jamais parler de ça !'' Dit Voldemort, l'interrompant.

''Mais je dis juste-''

''Ferme ta bouche, Potter !''

''Hey, ne me blâme pas parce que tu as ressuscité s-

''Ferme-''

''-ans un pe-''

''là !''

''-nis. C'est ce que l'on obtient en utilisant des rituels sombres.''

''Et qu'en est-il de toi et de la Sang-de-bourbe ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais utilisé ?'' Continua Voldemort, ignorant le commentaire d'Harry.

''Nous ne l'avons fait qu'une fois et nous n'en avons jamais reparlé. Et les gens ordinaires n'utilisent pas les femmes -enfin, certaines personnes le font, mais le fait est- pourquoi je te parle de ça ?'' Dit Harry, coupant son blabla avant qu'il ne donne trop de munitions aux Seigneurs des Ténèbres pour qu'il se moque de lui. ''Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu devrais probablement te débarrasser de Bellatrix avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce encore un peu plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.''

''Tu ne comprends pas, Potter.''

''Maître.'' Coupa la voix de Bellatrix. ''J'ai préparé votre bain. J'ai versé le sang et les liquides d'une femme Moldu enceinte dans la baignoire et j'ai mis de côté le placenta pour l'utiliser comme savon, un bain digne du Seigneur des Ténèbres si je puis dire.''

Harry pouvait entendre un long et douloureux soupir venant de Voldemort. Il attendit de ce qu'il savait être son objectif.

"Potter?"

''Yep.'' Dit Harry, souriant.

''…tu as peut-être un point.''

XXXXX

.

"Hey Tom?"

Voldemort soupira au contact de son pire ennemi.

''Laissez-moi.'' Entendit Harry, ordonnant à peu importe quel Mangemort dans la pièce pour qu'ils puissent parler sans interruption.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant, Potter ?''

''T'es-tu déjà demandé comment nous -uhn- naissons ?'' Demanda Harry. Voldemort roula des yeux.

''Ça s'appelle la reproduction. Et pourquoi as-tu grogné ?''

''Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais tu ne trouve pas ça -hn- merveilleux que nos corps soient si complexes ?'' Dit Harry, soufflant lourdement. ''Je veux dire, la façon dont tout fonctionne en tandem. Si tu y réfléchis vraiment, c'est tellement -kh- plus miraculeux que la magie.''

''De quoi est-ce que tu parles Potter ? Et pourquoi tu continues de grogner ?'' Demanda Voldemort, ennuyé. ''Écoute, j'ai des gens à tuer. Peux-tu te dépêcher ?''

''Je dis juste.'' Répondit Harry, se mordant la lèvre. ''Uh ! Prenons par exemple, la nourriture que l'on mange. Nos corps absorbe la plupart des nutriments et éloigne le reste. Et nous déféquons ces mauvaises choses.''

''Que-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?''

''Je dis juste. L'existence de la merde est assez miraculeuse si tu y réfléchis.'' Continua Harry. ''Ça expulse la plupart des mauvaises choses de nos corps d'un -ah- coups.''

Voldemort se tut, méfiant de ce que le garçon laissait entendre. En concentrant son esprit, il ressentit un sentiment d'amusement au plus profond de l'esprit du garçon. Voldemort fit immédiatement la connexion.

"Potter?"

"Ouais?"

''Est-ce que tu es en train de chier en ce moment ?''

Il y eut une pause.

"...non."

''Je te déteste tellement.''

XXXXX

.

"Hey Potter?"

''Pas maintenant, Tom.'' Répondit Harry, haletant.

''Question rapide.''

''Pas _maintenant_, Tom.'' Répondit à nouveau Harry. ''Je suis en plein milieu de quelque chose là.''

Voldemort sourit quand il réalisa ce que faisait exactement Harry.

''Qui est la fille que tu utilises actuellement ?'' Demanda l'homme.

''Je ne l'utilise pas, nous couchons ensemble.'' Répondit Harry, énervé par les interruptions de l'homme à un moment aussi crucial. ''Et elle s'appelle Kathryn…''

''Tu ne sembles pas sûr.'' Demanda Voldemort, amusé.

''Ouais, je suis sûr, et vas-tu sortir de ma tête putain ?'' Gronda Harry.

''Laisse-moi te poser une question. Une question rapide et je te laisse.'' Proposa Voldemort à l'adolescent occupé.

''Bien ! Pose-là et sors de là.'' Lui lança Harry. Il regrettera bientôt d'avoir donné cette chance à Voldemort.

''Cela te dérangerait-il si j'utilisais un sombre rituel pour ressusciter le corps de ta mère et l'utiliser pour mon plaisir sexuelle ?'' Demanda Voldemort, sa poitrine tremblante de rire. Se concentrant, le Lord Noir envoya à Harry une image de ce à quoi Lily Potter pourrait ressembler nue et lors d'un rapport sexuel… du point de vue de l'homme.

Harry faillit vomir.

''Harry ?'' Voldemort entendit une voix trouble féminine. ''Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?''

''Ah, ouais, pardon Kathryn.'' Harry répondit automatiquement, prenant de profonde respiration pour se vider l'esprit.

''C'était quoi ça ?'' Dit la fille brusquement. ''Tu viens de m'appeler Kathryn ? Je m'appelle Mary.''

''Quoi ?'' Dit Harry, sans conviction. ''Non, j'ai dit Mary.''

''Je t'ai entendu dire Kathryn. Tu as dit 'pardon _Kathryn_'.'' Dit la fille, sa colère augmentant. ''Qui est cette Kathryn ?''

''Kath- Mary, c'est une discussion de fou.''

Il y eut un bref silence entre les deux amants avant qu'Harry ne parle à nouveau.''

''Bon, ce fut vraiment plaisant le temps que ça a duré ?'' Demanda Harry, essayant de rire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres entendu une gifle retentir résonant dans la pièce alors qu'une porte claquait.

Voldemort ne put s'en empêcher il éclata de rire.

''Tu te débrouille pas mal avec les femmes, Potter.'' Dit-il, entre deux rires.

''Ferme-là.''

XXXXX

Fin

XXXXX

NA : Si vous avez lu jusque-là pour voir une scène où Harry triche à des tests avec l'aide de Voldemort parce que le résumé le dit...

Et si vous espérez que j'étais sur le point de vous expliquer pourquoi il n'y a pas eu une telle scène…

NT : Voilà pour ce Oneshot ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Qui as cru que Voldemort faisait des choses pas très catholique ou autre à la petite fille ? Moi j'avoue j'ai cru qu'il la torturait physiquement et non mentalement ^^' Enfin voilà j'aime bien comment ça se termine avec Tom qui le coupe pile au mauvais moment comme pour se venger de la question existentielle d'Harry sur les toilettes XD


End file.
